


Fish Sandwiches

by rosesandstuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "Snowball Fights", Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Christmas, Crying, Fluff, Holiday, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rejection, Snow, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandstuff/pseuds/rosesandstuff
Summary: Roman brings Virgil to come visit his family for a week during their winter break and spend Christmas with them. Virgil has agreed, but finds the whole experience a lot more than he expected it to be, especially when he finds out Roman has special plans for them on Christmas.





	Fish Sandwiches

_ “Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing, ring-ting tingle-ing, too!” _

****

Roman sang over the voice of the slightly staticky car radio, not missing a beat of the first line of lyrics. He had listened to the song too many times to mess it up, after all. Virgil watched him from the passenger seat with a large smirk, knowing the words too but not really feeling like singing at the moment.  

****

The familiar song that was overflowing with Christmas spirit plus the comfort of his boyfriend beside him all added up to make a warm, homey feeling rise in Virgil’s chest, and he exhaled through his nose in a sort of content sigh. 

****

His legs stretched out a bit from their place propped up against the dashboard of Roman’s car, the position being something the said owner of the vehicle did not approve of in the slightest (“You’re gonna damage my wonderful, darling baby and she’ll hate me forever!” Roman had pleaded, only for Virgil to point out, ”Then I don’t see a difference between her and me.”) but eventually allowed it all due to the fact that he simply didn’t care enough to reprimand Virgil, who was usually on the other end of the scolding. 

****

_ “Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you,” _ Roman continued to belt out the song, even winking at Virgil with the last word, who reacted by biting back a smile and punching Roman’s shoulder lightly. 

****

“Weirdo,” Virgil grunted, and the way he said it made it almost seem as if he meant the term to be endearing. 

****

“You love me though,” Roman said, confident in his words as he tapped the wheel with his fingers to the rhythm of ”Sleigh Ride” which had proceeded on without his voice singing along to it. 

****

”I do. Unfortunately.” Roman made a face and Virgil leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

****

Roman did nothing in return, nor did he even react, nearly scaring Virgil into thinking he did something wrong somehow until Roman found an empty spot along the road and stopped the car. Then the boy turned to Virgil and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him with every ounce of passion and every bit detail that would mark it up to be as perfectly romantic as possible, like one a Disney movie would bestow upon the two lover protagonists of its film. 

****

And as much as Virgil hated how cheesy it sounded, he loved every bit of it. They had gotten used the shape of each other’s lips after two years of dating and probably just as much time kissing one another. Almost wordlessly Roman had adjusted over time to cater to what he knew Virgil liked, that being his top lip being captured between Roman’s two and their bottom ones nudging together--Roman’s, of course, being a lot fuller than his boyfriend’s. 

****

When they parted Roman didn't move, instead staring at Virgil, a sappy grin on his face and a blush smothered across his cheeks. ”You okay there, Princey?”Virgil asked, wearing a teasing smile.

****

”Yes, yes, absolutely,” Roman responded, brushing back his hair with a hand. ”I just love you too. A whole lot.”

****

”Dork,” Virgil said as Roman started back on the road again, light snow pouring down from the sky above. 

****

Roman and Virgil have been driving for hours, suitcases and luggage in the trunk of the car and full with things able to entertain them for about a week. It was Christmas vacation, after all, and they weren’t going to be spending it at home. Although that wasn't originally what Virgil had planned to do. 

****

It was the day after their last day of midterms and Virgil was exhausted, thankful that his brain did not have to function for another two weeks and he and Roman would be able to spend their first Christmas together in their shared apartment. Last year they had only begun dating and so they had to spend Christmas in their separate homes. Now things were different.

****

Which is why it shocked Virgil when Roman barged into their living room that day and announced they'd be visiting his family for a good portion of the holiday break. Not that Virgil was complaining, but… he was definitely complaining. Visiting Roman’s family for an entire week would require a lot of social interaction he didn't want to have to deal with and not to mention the homesickness he was bound to feel at some point during their getaway. 

****

But, nonetheless, Roman seemed excited about it, and Virgil knew there were some sacrifices he had to make for his boyfriend he loved too much to let down. Which annoyed him to no end. 

****

Besides, he had met all of Roman’s family before, aside from some relatives such as uncles and aunts. Roman had a large family, living with four sisters and a brother plus his two parents… and that was just his immediate family. But Virgil never had to stay with them before. Introductions, a dinner or two, and that was all he had done with them. This was a whole new ball game that Virgil wasn’t sure he was ready for. 

****

”So is your family excited to see me?” Virgil hesitantly asked, hoping Roman didn't sense the fear in his voice.

****

If he did, Roman didn't acknowledge it because he simply smiled. ”My family is always excited to see you. Especially my sisters.” He rolled his eyes. ”I apologize in advance for their constant teasing.” 

****

Virgil shrugged. ”It’s fine, babe. Honestly, I don't mind the teasing at all.” 

****

”Oh really?” Roman said in an ironically teasing voice, biting his lip a bit at the comment. The quiet radio switched songs suddenly, and Roman’s face lit up when he realized what had begun to play. He opened his mouth to sing the first line, but Virgil, with a large smirk, beat him to it.

****

_ ”I really can't stay.” _

****

Roman pouted but despite his dejection unwillingly sang,  _ ”But baby, it's cold outside.” _

****

_ ”I’ve got to go away,” _ Virgil pressed on, turning to face Roman who was slowly getting used to the idea of his part that was forced oh so unfairly upon him. 

****

” _ But baby it’s cold outside,” _ Roman purred, leaning a bit closer whilst keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. They aren't too far now… 

****

_ ”This evening has been-”  _

****

_ ”Been hoping that you'd drop in-” _

****

_ ”So very nice.”  _ Virgil moved away, dramatically tossing his head back to lean against the cold window. Roman frowned. 

****

_ ”I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.”  _ Roman blindly reached for one of Virgil’s hands, who snickered and offered his hand and Roman grabbed it firmly, the other still on the wheel. 

****

They continued on their half-hearted duet until reaching Roman’s house, pulling up into the driveway lightly covered in snow, confirming the outside would be much chillier than Roman’s heated car. Virgil made a move to exit the car, but Roman gripped onto his wrist before he could do so and sang right into his ear with his warm breath. 

****

_ ”Baby, it's cold outside.” _

****

”You can't be serious,” Virgil growled, but couldn’t hide his growing smile.

****

Roman ignored his boyfriend's missed line and just sang,  _ ”How lucky that you dropped in.” _

****

_ ”So nice and warm,” _ Virgil gave in, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck who hummed approvingly. 

****

_ ”Look out the window at this dawn-” _

****

_ ”My sister will be suspicious,”  _ Virgil sang, raising a brow. He found it ironic that Roman’s own sisters would possibly have their own suspicions over the fact they parked a long time ago and still hadn’t stepped out of their car yet. 

****

Roman did not acknowledge the joke Virgil held in his eyes, however, instead of tracing his eyes along Virgil’s mouth deliberately.  _ ”Gosh, your lips look delicious.” _

****

Virgil stuttered, flushing when he realized he forgot that was the line that came next. The next line of his passed and Roman took the opportunity to look down at him with half-lidded eyes and run his thumb along Virgil’s bottom lip. 

****

Before anyone could sing another line Roman kissed Virgil, firm but lovely all the same. Virgil felt as if his literal breath was stolen away from him and he opened his mouth just a bit more to let Roman sink deeper into him. Virgil wanted nothing more than to get rid of the console between their chairs and press against him closer, especially when Roman tugged a little on his purple strands of hair. Alas, he could not, but their kiss was interrupted anyways when Roman’s curled up leg somehow hit the car horn, shocking them both when the loud noise erupted from it. 

****

They looked at each other and then started to laugh, and Virgil opened the car door. ”Guess that’s our cue to go.” 

****

Roman smirked. ”I suppose it is, my racoon.”

****

-

****

Virgil wasn’t used to large family life. His mother had passed from an illness that was never described to him when he was just a child, and he had no sisters or brothers to keep him company. His father had been a practical, adequate man up until his wife’s death, and then his mentality changed for the worse.

****

Despite this, Virgil tried to remain optimistic and one day found a stray cat to be his one and only friend and companion. He named her Myra and kept her with him at all times, but she wasn’t human so it just wasn’t the same. 

****

So it came to Virgil as a bit of a shock when as soon as he and Roman opened the cold, wooden door to the house he was immediately thrown into a hug that squeezed at his rib cage and made him lose all air in his lungs. 

****

“Virgil! It’s so good to see you! What took you two so long,  _ niño _ ?” said his embracer, and he leaned back to see it was Roman’s only older sibling, Sasha.

****

Sasha was taller than anyone in the room--most likely the tallest person Virgil had ever met, honestly--and her red heels didn’t aid Virgil any. He had to crane his neck just to look at her face, her cherry red lips matching her dress, complimenting her caramel skin and dark, long hair. She looked a lot like Roman, in all honesty, and she was loud like him too, perhaps even more so. 

****

“Hey, Sash,” Virgil greeted, rubbing his face that was pressing uncomfortably against the itchy fabric of her scarf just a second ago. “How- how’s it going?” He sneezed right after he asked, making Sasha gasp. 

****

“My God! You were out there so long you’re practically frozen and sick!”

****

“‘m not sick,” Virgil protested, wiping his nose with his gloved hand. 

****

“Roman!” Sasha called to her brother, ignoring Virgil’s sputtering. Roman turned to her from the conversation he was having with Linda, his younger sister and the third eldest sibling. “I cannot believe you could just let your boyfriend die like this! You’re supposed to take care of him!”

****

Roman looked offended for about half a moment before he cracked into a smile. “Really? How long apart, sister, have we been and that is your greeting to me?”

****

Sasha opened her mouth but then Virgil sneezed again, maybe on purpose—though he would never say—and she squealed horrifically again. “He’s dying!” she wailed, running to find a Kleenex box. 

****

Roman laughed at her antics and walked back up to Virgil, pressing up against his side. “I’m sorry about her, again. She lives in the north so she’s used to this bitter cold and she thinks anyone who isn’t is allergic to it.” Roman paused, then looked down at Virgil. “But if you really were sick you'd tell me. Right?”

****

“Of course,” Virgil said, voice teasing. “It’s just fun to get you in trouble.” Roman pouted but didn’t say anything as Sasha returned with a crumpled ball of tissues in her hands. 

****

“Here! Take them all!” she pleaded and shoved them into Virgil’s hands. Then she promptly glared at Roman again and lightly slapped his noggin. 

****

“Hmph! To think you let your boyfriend get a cold a couple days before Christmas,  _ cabron _ !” Sasha huffed. Her angry demeanor quickly changed, however, and she wrapped her brother up in a large hug. “I missed you.”

****

“I missed you too, sis,” Roman said, voice pitched from his currently squeezed position. 

****

Virgil looked away from the intimate scene, feeling as if he would be disturbing them if he hadn’t, and looked at Roman’s other siblings who were chatting amongst themselves. “Hey, fellas,” he said, and the greeting earned him four children coming at him at once. 

****

”Virgil!” one of them squealed, and from her voice, he could tell it was Linda who was hugging him from behind. 

****

”We missed you-!” another said, no doubt Fiona who was attacking his right side.

****

”-so much!” Marco finished, who was on his other side, and Lauren was clinging to his leg. Virgil lifted the said toddler up and she giggled and pinched his nose. 

****

”Hey!” Virgil shrieked but laughed anyways, and dumped the tissues in his hands on her head. ”Hold these for me, okay?” Lauren laughed and nodded and he put her down, and the tissues fell around her, creating an illusion of snowflakes like the ones billowing outside. 

****

”Virgil! Virgil!” Linda cheered. ”Guess what I've been working on while you were away!”

****

Virgil asked her what she had been working on, remembering distantly that Linda had told him how she wanted to be a mad scientist when she was older. Virgil believed she could become one and told her as such the last time he saw her, excluding the ’mad’ part… as far as her career title went. 

****

Linda was quite mad, although, and if she had been thrown into the story  _ Alice in Wonderland _ no one would've thought twice about it. She had just as much crazy energy as the Mad Hatter and twice as much mischievousness as the Cheshire Cat, which could be proven by how many burnt marks there were on her ceiling from all the explosive experiments she had produced over the years. 

****

As Linda rambled on about her work (which reminded Virgil of Logan, and he made a mental note to introduce the two to each other at some point), and Marco, Lauren, and Fiona pulled on Virgil’s hoodie in an attempt to gain his attention to tell their own stories to him, three more people stepped into the room. They scanned the scene before them: most of the children were huddled around Virgil and Sasha and Roman were still discussing whatever two elder siblings discussed after being apart from each other for so long. 

****

They weren't noticed, in fact, until Sasha caught a glance of them when glimpsing at the doorway and smiled. ”Mother! Father! Come say hello to Roman! You too, Grandma!” she called.

****

Roman turned to see his parents and grandmother and immediately embraced them. ”Mama! Papa!”

****

”Hello,  _ mijo _ !” they said in unison, hugging their son back and his grandma joined in. Virgil watched and subconsciously gulped. 

****

How many people were here now? Himself, Roman, that was two. Then all his siblings... that made seven. His mom, dad, grandma… ten? Ten! Virgil bit his lip. And he was the only one that wasn't a Prince.

****

Eventually Roman’s younger siblings had stopped crowding around Virgil to gather around their family, everyone taking turns hugging Roman and their parents, chatting about what they had missed on each other. Virgil looked down at the ground, loneliness biting at his sides, and he held back a sarcastic snort at the fact that he felt so left out in a room full of so many people. 

****

But he didn’t dare interrupt the reunion and just watched on until Roman’s grandmother gasped and announced she had gifts for everyone. Everyone stared at the small woman who scrambled back into the kitchen in a hurry and ran back in with large pieces of fabric in her hands. 

****

“Sweaters for everyone!” she exclaimed, and went around the room and handed everyone their respective sweater she had knitted for them. When Roman got his he was already jumping up and down with excitement, and he squealed as he looked at the design. 

****

Roman’s eyes found Virgils’ from across the room and Roman held up his cherry red sweater for Virgil to see. On the front of it was a large, golden crown surrounded by stars which was fitting, to say the least. Virgil shot up him a thumbs-up in approval, but that wasn’t enough to satisfy his boyfriend, who huffed and walked up to Virgil and dragged him back to where he was standing. 

****

“Roman, what the heck-”

****

“Don’t start complaining,” Roman hissed at him, voice low so Virgil could barely hear it over all the talking going on around them. “It’s bad enough I already got you ‘sick’... I don’t need to be the cause of you being alone on Christmas too.” Then he gave him a more serious look. 

****

“Roman, in case you haven’t noticed I’m the only one here that doesn’t have the last name Prince. Face it, I’m going to be left out the whole time I’m here-” Virgil whispered back.

****

“That’s not true, my angsty flower. Linda and the others seemed to like talking with you, hm?”

****

Virgil rolled his eyes. That was just because his presence was exciting for about a minute. And like a new toy, he was soon disregarded when he was no longer interesting and was replaced by an older, more favorite one. 

****

After all, he had been there less than ten minutes and he already felt like he stuck out more than a sore thumb. He decided not to argue about this with Roman in front of his entire family, though, and just said, “Angsty flower? Your nicknames are getting weirder and weirder every day, Prince-”

****

He was interrupted by someone throwing something into his arms. He stumbled back and saw it was Roman’s grandma who had given him a bundle of fabric. A sweater. For him? “What?” he squeaked, hating himself for the crack that slipped into his voice. 

****

“You didn't think I left you out too, hm?” Roman’s grandma asked Virgil and winked at him. “You’re part of the family now!”

****

Virgil tentatively held up the sweater and looked at what was fashioned on the front. The whole thing was purple as if a large grape up and vomited all over it, with large black stripes and a gray stormcloud sewn on the front of it. 

****

“It’s… it’s whatever,” he said. He was never the best at giving compliments, of course, but as he folded the fabric over his arm he couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling of appreciation bubble up inside him. He tried shoving it back down. 

****

“He means it’s wonderful,” Roman assured his grandma and swung an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. “He loves it.” His grandma shot them a grateful smile and got back to receiving compliments from the rest of the family. 

****

“Not so left out now, are you, my love?” Roman asked Virgil, raising a brow. Virgil growled in the back of his throat, never liking to admit when Roman was right and he was wrong, though the occasion was thankfully rare. 

****

“Ugh. Still,” he persisted, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. 

****

Roman grinned victoriously and left Virgil, hopping over to the radio that sat snug against the television in the living room. He flipped it on and the song “Last Christmas” was just ending. It faded out and the song that came on next made Roman laugh. 

****

“ _ Feliz Navidad! _ ” he sang with the radio, and his entire family screamed with fond joy. “ _ Feliz Navidad _ !”

****

“ _ Feliz Navidad _ !” they all joined in. Well almost everyone. Virgil was holding a hand over his mouth, trying not to bend over with laughter, and Linda was next to him, crossing her arms and pouting as she watched her family all dance around her and scream the lyrics. 

****

“You guys! This is so- oh my gosh, I get it, we’re Mexican!” Linda complained over the sound of them shouting, “ _ Prospero año y felicidad!” _

****

Virgil snickered now, but stopped as he suddenly felt Roman’s hand on his wrist before it dragged him up against his boyfriend. “Roman-!” he yelled. 

****

Roman ignored his squirming and protests in favor of swinging Virgil around in a haphazard dance that was somewhere between a waltz and the salsa by the way his hips were moving. Virgil felt dizzy through most of it, but concentrated on the familiar words of the Christmas song the entire room was belting. (Linda had even joined in, though quite unwillingly.)

****

“ _ I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! _ ” everyone shouted, hardly even singing anymore, and Virgil squeezed Roman’s hand. The whole thing was overwhelming and made his head hurt a bit, but it was almost like going to a concert. The pounding music, the loud people all screaming out the lyrics to a song they knew too well...

****

“ _ From the bottom of my heart _ !” Roman sang with Virgil and kissed him on the lips softly. 

****

Plus... there was Roman. So Virgil decided maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be too bad after all. 

****

-

****

Roman’s family was big, but that didn’t mean the house was. With Sasha being a good twenty-six years old and with a job designing clothes all the way across the country, she hadn’t used her room in years and it had been given to Lauren as a nursery. Still, she insisted on sleeping with Lauren in her bed, saying it would be a fun girl slumber party exclusive for only the eldest and youngest children of the family. 

****

Linda and Fiona already shared a room, which had caused a ruckus when they first moved in with each other, but they were used to it for years now. There was Marcos’ room as well, but it was the smallest and it had hardly enough room for his tiny bed, let alone to keep another person inside it.  Which left the guest bedroom. Roman had insisted his grandmother use it, though, and she eventually took up his offer with a laugh, much to Virgil’s dismay. 

****

“We can’t just let her sleep on the couch, Virgil,” Roman reminded him. “She’s old with back problems, you know.”

****

“I know,” Virgil whined, “but now where do we sleep?” He already knew the answer to his question, though, he just didn’t like it. 

****

Roman led them to the couch, the rims of it decorated with holiday lights while red and green pillows were thrown all over its cushions. It was the most festive couch Virgil had ever seen, he had to admit. But he said nothing aloud as Roman plopped himself on one end of it, curling up his legs and letting Virgil sit beside him. 

****

Virgil expected Roman would lay down as he did the same so they both would be little balls on either end of the couch, but Roman had other ideas. Roman looked at Virgil pleadingly and opened his arms as if waiting for an embrace. 

****

“Goodnight hug? Really?” Virgil asked. Roman shook his head, smile widening. “Goodnight kiss?” Virgil tried again. 

****

Roman huffed and just uncurled and curled his fingers, gesturing to himself until Virgil slipped himself into his arms. Their bodies pressed up against each other, the similar fabrics of their sweaters rubbing together before Virgil attempted to pull away. Roman smiled mischievously, not letting him escape, however, and instead dragged him back as he lay down. 

****

Virgil squeaked, wriggling around harder now but Roman was adamant. He opened his mouth to threaten his boyfriend or at least bargain for his freedom, but Roman put a finger to his lips. “Ah, ah,” he cooed. “Nothing scary that you say from that cute little mouth will frighten me. I’m stronger than you, baby, so you can’t escape from my hold.”

****

Virgil growled, “We’ll just see about that.” 

****

He kicked at Roman’s legs, squirmed, and flailed his caged arms, but nothing made Roman move, who, as Virgil was doing all of this, was kissing his head tenderly. Eventually, Virgil wore himself out, and Roman--the little bastard--must’ve been planning on that happening because he sighed happily and brought the blanket up and over them. Roman snuggled closer to Virgil, wrapping his arms snugly around his waist and Virgil’s arms suddenly went limp against his chest, curled slightly. 

****

Roman kissed his nose one last time, whispering a goodnight to him, but Virgil was already asleep against him, mouth hanging open. Roman stretched his arm a little to turn off the lights atop the couch, and when he came back to cuddle Virgil, Virgil unconsciously pressed closer to him. Roman looked down at him in the dark, and then shut his own eyes, a smile still dancing on his lips.  

****

-

****

When Virgil and Roman woke up the next morning they found a hoard of children hovering over them, giggling. Sasha promptly came up to them after Virgil nearly whacked them all across the head in surprise and lead them away from them, apologizing the whole way. 

****

Virgil was used to waking up to the smell of burning toast, mentally going over everything he needed to get done today, knowing somewhere inside him that only half of it would get done, if that, as he got up out of his bed. Then he would make his morning coffee, grunting a hello to his father and hurry to his room to get dressed. When he was done he would head out the door, but not before reminding his father to try and find a job and try not to get drunk again for another night. His warning was usually ignored. 

****

So this was new, to say the least, because after a whole night of using Roman as a pillow Virgil felt actually content, for once, waking up. And the smell in the air wasn’t one of burnt toast, no, instead it was the smell of a plentiful breakfast being made in the kitchen. That was something he hadn’t smelled in awhile. 

****

Roman’s grandma, who insisted to Virgil that he call her Ida, made everyone eggs, bacon, and bean and cheese tacos. Virgil never really had breakfast in the first place, but Ida insisted he have some, so he took a taco and some eggs and managed to make himself some coffee.

****

The day was December twenty-third, meaning Christmas wasn’t too far down the line, and everyone seemed like they had something to do. Ida made cookies in the kitchen, Roman’s parents were playing with Lauren and Marco, Fiona and Linda were outside making snow angels, and Roman decided to stay in and fix up the decorations. 

****

“But they look fine,” Virgil had grumbled to him.  

****

“Exactly! Fine doesn’t cut it for me! They have to be extraordinary!” Roman explained, stars in his eyes. Virgil tossed him a surrendering, fond grin as Roman got to work and Virgil put on  _ A Christmas Story _ to watch as he drank his coffee. 

****

An hour passed when Virgil felt a dip on the couch, meaning Roman probably sat next to him, taking a break from his extreme decorating. “Any luck?” Virgil asked softly, eyes still focused on the screen. 

****

“Mm some,” Roman answered, kissing Virgil on the cheek. “Mind putting this on pause for a sec?”

****

“Fine,” Virgil said, reaching for the remote and doing so, then looked at Roman. “What’d you need?”

****

“You,” Roman replied in his flirtatious voice. 

****

“Smooth, but I’m afraid that you-”

****

“Alexa!” Roman cried over Virgil’s comeback, turning to see an Alexa on the coffee table in front of them that he hadn’t noticed before. “Play Mariah Carey’s ‘ _ All I Want for Christmas Is You _ ’!” 

****

“Oh no no, no no-”

****

The beginning notes to the song started to play and Virgil knew he had to make his escape. But it was too late as Roman grabbed his wrist and begin singing sultry to him, “ _ Oh, I don’t wanna lot for Christmas _ .”

****

“Bitch,” Virgil yelped as he struggled to be set free. Roman only leaned over him more so that their lips brushed each others’. 

****

“ _ There’s just one thing I need _ ,” Roman sang, voice actually able to hit each note perfectly as if he wasn’t singing it as a joke. 

****

“Yeah. Breath mints,” Virgil retorted, and swiftly jumped off the couch and landed on the ground. The impact of his back and the ground made him cough through his laughter as Roman sent a frustrated frown his way. 

****

“Hey, I can’t help it if this version of the song is way overdone anyways,” Virgil said with a smug smile, sitting up from his spot on the carpet. 

****

“This version?” Roman raised a questioning brow.

****

“Yeah, the Mariah Carey version,” Virgil elaborated.  

****

“You mean the original and therefore the only one that matters?”

****

“Ouch. That really hurt, Princey.”

****

“What the heckity heck are you saying-?”

****

“Alexa,” Virgil commanded and turned to the device, “play My Chemical Romance’s ‘ _ All I Want for Christmas Is You. _ ’”

****

“That’s a thing?!” Roman shrieked, fumbling to stand up from off the couch.

****

Roman’s question was answered when the song began to burst through the small Alexa, and Roman watched with wide eyes as Virgil immediately got into it. 

****

“ _ I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need _ ,” Virgil sang, and Roman was for once silent in a moment of pure awe. Virgil was an amazing singer, no matter how much he denied it. 

****

” _ I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. _ ” Virgil folded his arms behind his back and slowly made his way over to Roman, a dangerous look in his eyes.

****

Roman adjusted the Santa hat on his head and stepped closer himself. The sound of Virgil’s voice mixing with Gerard Way’s made shivers crawl up his spine. ” _ I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know _ .”

****

Roman could get used to hearing that and he stepped in even closer as Virgil did the same and their bodies finally pressed together. ” _ Make my wish come true _ , ” Virgil pleaded against his lips. ” _ All I want for Christmas… is you _ .”.

****

Roman leaned in to kiss him, but that was when the music picked up and Virgil shot himself out of Roman’s arms. Virgil made a fist and started whisper-screaming the lyrics into it along with the song as if it were a microphone. ” _ I don't want a lot for Christmas! There is just one thing I need! I don't care about the presents! Underneath the Christmas tree _ !” 

****

”Oh my God, I cannot believe you-” Roman spat, coming up to Virgil only for Virgil to slip away again, now standing on the chair next to him. 

****

” _ I don't need to hang my stocking! Way up on the fireplace! Santa Claus won't make me happy! With a toy on Christmas day! _ ” Virgil screamed into his fist. Then he banged his head along to the notes punching the air. 

****

Roman laughed, seeing his boyfriend looking like he was performing at a rock concert amusing him far too much. 

****

“ _ I just want you for my own! More than you could ever know _ !” Virgil continued then looked down at Roman and winked. “ _ Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas- _ “

****

Roman extended his arms and Virgil jumped into them, knowing Roman would catch him expertly, and he did. “- _ is you _ !” they both sang together. Virgil giggled a bit, something that was uncommon but not unappreciated if the way Roman immediately kissed him was any indicator.

****

Virgil let it happen, even if it made him miss the next verse completely. The song went on without them as Virgil’s feet met the floor again and his hands traveled further into Roman’s hair. When they separated, Roman pointed at the ceiling and Virgil saw they just so happened to kiss under the mistletoe.

****

“You jerk!” Virgil grumbled, pushing himself off of Roman. “Did you plan this?”

****

“Maybe,” Roman responded cheekily. Virgil opened his mouth to protest, but Roman used this to his advantage and kissed him again, a bit more feverishly now. 

****

Virgil’s brows furrowed but he allowed it, his argument dying out in Roman’s lips as Roman dipped him, his hands a warm presence against his back and thigh. 

****

They only stopped when three sets of eyes suddenly found them and screams of terror and amusement yelped, “Mama! Papa! Roman and his boyfriend are making out under the mistletoe!”

****

“Linda!” Roman roared, letting go of Virgil to chase after his devil of a sister. Virgil bit his lip and snickered a bit watching Roman, and Fiona and Marco joined him in the laughter. 

****

-

****

That night’ dinner was tamales. Virgil never had any before, and he thought they were alright. He didn’t have too strong of an opinion on them, but everyone seemed to enjoy them. 

****

Roman attempted feeding him “to be cute,” but Virgil just bit his finger, nervous at first Roman’s family wouldn’t approve, but when Mr. Prince laughed at the action, Virgil relaxed. In fact, the whole dinner seemed fairly laid back, and Virgil’s mind didn’t know what to make of it, usually buzzing with anxiety whenever he was in a room full of people he barely knew; but this time it was different.

****

Later Roman and Virgil slept together on the couch again, though Virgil more willingly than the previous night, finding it incredibly easy when squished between Roman and a heavy blanket. He was almost sure he was in heaven, though more Christmas-y and a lot more people than he’d usually enjoy. 

****

The next day, Christmas Eve, it snowed a little less and the whole family decided to play outside. Virgil wore his winter clothes, his hoodie, and a leather jacket with an added scarf that hid his mouth slightly. Roman had his own warm, winter wear, including a large red coat that was buttoned up to his neck. 

****

Mrs. Prince and Mr. Prince guided Lauren through the snow, Sasha was playing with Fiona and Marco, Ida watched from the porch under a pile of blankets, and Linda was making a snowman far away from everyone else. 

****

“What do you want to do?” Virgil asked Roman quietly, lacing his fingers with Romans’. 

****

“A snowball fight!” Roman suggested, lighting up at his own idea. 

****

“Between just us? No fair! You’ve had way more experience with snow!” 

****

“Aw!” Roman pouted. “I wanna do the thing when I tackle you to the ground and kiss you senseless in the heat of battle!”

****

“Highly unrealistic.”

****

Roman gasped offendedly, slapping a hand over his chest. “It is not! It’s romantic!” 

****

“ROMAN-tic?” Virgil said with a sly smile.

****

“You’ve been hanging out with Patton too much,” Roman stated, voice clipped. He crossed his arms and stared at Virgil who made a snowball in his hands and then half-heartedly slapped it against Roman’s arm. 

****

“There. We done yet?” 

****

“No! We have to kiss!”

****

“Demanding much?” 

****

Roman huffed and gripped Virgil’s scarf in his hands and yanked him against his mouth, kissing him roughly and pushing him back into the ground. Virgil cried out, tumbling over and then leaning over Roman, laughing as the idiot became trapped underneath him. “That’s what you get you-“

****

Virgil’s insult was cut off by Roman kissing him again and Sasha passed them, heeled boots sloshing against the snow as she commented, “Get a room,`1  _ cabrons _ .”

****

“There aren’t enough for us to!” Roman argued and Virgil laughed, resting his forehead against Roman’s chest. 

****

At night they all bundled beside the fire with hot chocolate after another dinner of tamales, Fiona, Lauren, and Roman’s parents taking the couch with Ida taking her usual armchair and Marco, Linda, and Sasha sitting on the ground, whispering jokes to one another happily. 

****

The song, “White Christmas” played softly in the background as Virgil snuggled closer to Roman, who held him in his lap and was scratching his back affectionately. Their eyes were half-lidded as if ready for sleep but at the same time not wanting it. A helpless tug and pull that was actually enjoyable as warm, content smiles traced their mouths. 

****

Virgil adjusted again, brushing his hair around the crook of Roman’s neck, and he felt something press against his hip. 

****

“Ro?” he asked, voice slurred with sleep. 

****

“Hm?” Roman’s eyes traveled slowly to Virgil’s face. 

****

“What’s that I feel in your pocket?”

****

Roman closed his eyes and sighed. “Nothing. Probably my phone.”

****

It didn’t feel like a phone but Virgil shrugged and just ignored it. Roman would tell him if it was important. When he opened his eyes next Roman was smiling sappily down at him and said, “Merry Christmas, Virgil.”

****

“Merry Christmas, Roman.”

****

-

****

The Princes apparently had a rule and that was breakfast before presents. Over the past few days there, Virgil had quickly realized how important food was in Roman’s household, so it wasn’t to surprising. 

****

”It’s because Ida wanted to be a chef when she was younger, ” Roman had explained to Virgil once. 

****

Still, Spanish rice and tortillas wasn't a meal Virgil ever had in his so far small life, let alone had grown accustomed to. Roman had, however, and found it a completely normal meal. 

****

Everyone ate fast, aside from Virgil, and the children quickly ran for the presents. It was chaos very quickly, but it had a warm, festive feeling to it. ”The Twelve Days of Christmas” played from the radio as Marco ripped open the first present. 

****

”A binder!” he exclaimed happily. Virgil smirked at his excitement, and seeing how everyone reacted positively was nearly shocking to him. He never had been with such an accepting family like this, but he said nothing as Fiona and Linda tore open their own gifts. 

****

Roman and Virgil has settled on the chair again, watching as Linda got a Chemistry set and Fiona got several CDs (Trench by Twenty One Pilots and Natural by Imagine Dragons were among her favorites, and Virgil even commented on the songs he liked from each) until all the gifts were opened. 

****

Wrapping paper was scattered everywhere and Lauren was playing with her new toys among them. Everyone seemed satisfied and Ida had went back to the kitchen to make more tamales. 

****

“It’s Beginning To Look a Lot Like Christmas” was playing now and Roman sang along to it gently as to not disturb Virgil, who was at peace with his head pressed against his chest, feeling his heartbeat against the shell of his ear.

****

Then Virgil snapped up, startling Roman, who asked hurriedly, “What’s wrong?!”

****

“I almost forgot your gift!” Virgil said, and got up from the comfort of Roman’s lap to walk over to his luggage, opening it up to reveal a carefully wrapped gift.

****

He handed it to Roman, who quickly took notice of the wrapping paper decorated with Jack-o-Lanterns and cartoon bats. He quirked a brow and Virgil shrugged. “We didn’t have any Christmas wrapping paper, and I like this one, anyways,” he explained sheepishly.

****

Roman smiled and tore it open, gasping when he found what it was. “Zen coloring books! But these cost so much, love!” He kissed Virgil’s cheek who stuttered out a response. 

****

“Yeah, uh- well, I’ve been kinda saving up for awhile so- so it’s not that big of a deal,” Virgil explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning away. His face was pink, but he continued anyways, “I figured it’d be fun or whatever to do together… especially when I was getting all anxious and stuff.”

****

“I love it,” Roman assured him, and then a sneaky grin came onto his lips. “In fact, I got you something too.”

****

“Oh?” Virgil asked, smirking too. “Let me guess. A new band poster? Or- or a new hoodie?” Virgil laughed a little, and didn’t even seem to notice all the attention in the room was on them now. 

****

Roman grabbed both of Virgil’s hands after setting down his gift, leading him to the living room where the mistletoe still hung. He delicately kissed Virgil’s forehead, who scoffed a little. 

****

“A kiss? Kinda thought you could do better than that, Prince-“

****

Then Roman dropped to one knee.

****

Virgil went pale. 

****

“Virgil,” Roman said, taking a deep breath, shuffling around in his pocket. Out he brought a small box, and Virgil’s heart stopped. That’s what he felt in Roman’s pocket last night. Oh. Oh  _ God.  _

****

“Virgil, you are the light of my life, despite being so dark all the time,” Roman chuckled a bit. “I love you so much. You’re the most mesmerizing, most mysterious, most intriguing person I’ve ever met in my life, and I-“ A tear slid down his cheek. “I know this is really, really cheesy—even for me—but I can’t see myself with anyone else with you. You’re… amazing.” Roman’s eyes sparkled as they concentrated in on Virgil’s. “So please… will you do the honor of being mine… forever?”

****

He opened the box slowly, revealed a ring and Virgil’s eyes widened even more. He stared at Roman for what felt like a century or two, everyone in the room holding their breath and silent so that the only thing that could be heard was the heartbeats of the two lovers. 

****

And finally Virgil moved, his head gently going left to right until he was feverishly shaking his head. “Ah- I-!” he said, tears welling in his eyes. 

****

Then he collected himself and moved past Roman, past his family, and to the door. “I have to go,” he quickly said before shoving his shoes on and slamming the door behind him. 

****

Silence reigned again. Roman fell to both his knees, box still in his hands, and he stared at the door, almost as if he was expecting Virgil to come back and say he was joking. 

****

He didn’t. 

****

-

****

“One Filet-O-Fish. Uh… medium. Thanks.”

****

Virgil grabbed his cup and went to fill it up with Dr. Pepper, letting his bangs fall over his face as he poked his straw in and took a considerable swallow of his drink. 

****

He grabbed his order when it was ready, and moved to an empty table in the corner. Granted, the whole place was empty yet “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas” still played through the speakers. It was Christmas night and Virgil was spending it in a McDonalds with a fish sandwich in his hand and a pack of fries.

****

“Should’ve just stayed home,” he grumbled to himself as he ate a mouthful of fries. He ate slowly, not too motivated to eat, but he skipped lunch driving around, trying to find somewhere to eat. He knew he wouldn’t be able to show his face at the Prince’s for a while, so meals were a no-go. 

****

That and there was a war of anxiety going on in his head. Roman had asked him to  _ marry _ him. That does things to a person, a marriage proposal, especially when you don’t accept it.  _ Right _ in front of the dude’s family too. 

****

Virgil sighed. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t. He bit into his fish sandwich, but just as he did the doors swung open. His chewing stopped as he saw Roman walk in, hands smoothing out his hair as he peeked out from a scarf thrown atop his sweater. 

****

He spotted Virgil automatically but surprisingly didn’t make a move to go to him. No, instead he started crying, face visibly red and then he strolled over to Virgil, sitting across from him. He didn’t even look at Virgil, just stared down at his lap, tears still falling down him. 

****

Virgil felt a bitter ache in his chest, guilt and hurt all rolled up into one. “What are you doing here, Roman?” he mumbled.

****

Roman’s eyes flicked up to him, then back down. “I- I don’t know, to be honest.” He snorted lightly. “Apologize I guess, first-“

****

“You don’t have to,” Virgil interrupted, dipping a French fry into his ketchup. “I should since I just ran off like that.”

****

Roman looked up at him finally, hope in his eyes. “Does that mean you’ll…?” His voice trailed off and Virgil shook his head again. 

****

“No! No, no… I mean…” Virgil bit his lip. Now  _ he _ was the one not looking at the other. “I can’t.”

****

“But why not, Virge?” Roman pleaded, insecurity taking over him. “Am I really that bad?”

****

“You’re not bad,” Virgil said, teeth gritted.

****

“Was I too forward then? Was it the setting? I knew I should’ve done it out in the snow-“

****

“No!” Virgil cried again, flabbergasted. “It’s none of that! It’s… not you.”

****

“Then what is it?” Roman asked, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

****

Virgil didn’t answer. “How’d you find me?”

****

Roman perked up then sighed. “I mourned a bit after you left. I hid in my parents’ room and listened to ‘Blue Christmas’ on repeat until I think I got physically sick of it, then Sasha told me to find you. We knew you couldn’t have gone far and that you probably went somewhere to eat, and McDonald's is the only place open for Christmas so…” Roman shrugged. “I found you.”

****

He took the opportunity to stare at Virgil, who was biting his fish sandwich thoughtfully, and said, “See? I would go to the ends of the earth just to get you back, babe. I don’t know why-“

****

“I can’t,” Virgil said sternly.

****

“Why not?” Roman asked sharply. 

****

“We’ve been dating for only  _ two _ years!”

****

“And? I love you more than anything I’ve ever loved before! I- I thought you felt the same.” Roman’s lips twitched, ready to cry again. 

****

“I do!” Virgil reassured him, then set his sandwich down. “I just…”

****

“You just what?”

****

Virgil struggled to find the correct words to use, then came up with something in realization. “I haven’t finished falling in love with you yet.”

****

“But you always say you love me!” Roman retaliated. “Was that just a lie?”

****

“No. It never was a lie, Ro,” Virgil exhaled, and reached for Roman’s hand across the table, “But… true love, I mean. The soulmate kind? Like in Disney movies, right? You know Belle and Adam were meant to be together because of- they just… were. But it wasn’t sudden. I love you, Roman, I really do, but these things take time. I know sometimes they don’t, but  _ I _ need time. I… need to make sure this is real. That these  _ feelings _ … won’t go away.”

****

Virgil looked down at his chest and pressed a hand to it. “I don’t want them to, though. Everything that you’ve done for me this break has been… wonderful. I love you, I love your family, and I love spending time with you. Just… I just need to finish falling into true love with you first.”

****

“Oh,” Roman lamely said, but when Virgil looked up at him, tears were pouring down his cheeks. “Virgil, I- I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

****

“It’s okay,” Virgil said with a slight smile. “Sandwich?” he offered, breaking his sandwich into half. Roman took it but stared at incredulously. 

****

“Filet-O-Fish? Really? It’s Christmas, Virgil! Come on! Ida has tamales at the house so we can go now-“

****

“Tamales?” Virgil’s face scrunched up.

****

“I thought you liked Ida’s cooking,” Roman said, confused. 

****

Virgil sighed, biting into his fish sandwich. “I mean… I do. But it’s like… I’ve had it every day for the past few days. I like Spanish food and everything, but sometimes I can’t help but go back to my roots.”

****

“Five dollar meals at a random McDonalds that is as cold as it is edible?” Roman asked. 

****

“Exactly,” Virgil said with a wink and Roman snorted. “Besides I like this food, believe it or not. It’s what I’m used to.” His eyes flashed and he looked at Roman seriously, showing he was talking about something much more than food. “I think… I need breaks sometimes. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just that my life has always been like one way before you. I haven’t tasted much else. Doesn’t mean I don’t like the new food, I just need some time away from it.”

****

He looked down at fry and nudged it carefully. “But… maybe a time will come where I won’t have to take as many breaks and I’ll be much more used to it. For now, though, I’m hanging onto my fish sandwiches.”

****

Roman smiled at him and nodded. “Okay, Virge, whatever you want.”

****

Virgil smiled back and a quiet agreement and understanding was made between their eyes as they both bit into their half of the sandwich at the same time. 

****

Another song started to play from the speakers as if signifying their unspoken promise to wait and grow with one another. They sang along to it, and Roman even stood up and swung Virgil into his arms, dancing along with him in an empty McDonalds on Christmas night. And when they looked at each other they felt alive and their relationship was whole again. ****  
** **

 

“ _ We're here tonight! And that's enough! Simply having a wonderful Christmastime! Simply having a wonderful Christmastime!” _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rosesandstuff  
> come scream at me!!! :v and happy holidays and a happy new year!!!


End file.
